videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
MK Vs Nintendo Universe: Ermac
Kostume 1: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat: Oblivion * Kostume 2: His primary costume from Mortal Kombat II * Unlockable Kostume 1: Klassic Ermac * Unlockable Kostume 2: His alternate costume from Mortal Kombat II * Unlockable Kostume 3: His alternate costume from Mortal Kombat: Deception * Unlockable Kostume 4: Mortal Kombat: Ermac * Kosplay 1: Shy Guy from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Kosplay 2: Green Lantern (Simon Baz) * Horror Skin: Mummy, based on Imhotep from The Mummy; he still has wrappings around his head, though Bio As punishment for resisting Shao Kahn’s claim to the realm of Edenia, the souls of the vanquished were torn from their bodies and fused together to form the being now known as Ermac. Bent to Shao Kahn’s will, Ermac is his foremost enforcer. The essences of so many souls bound together give Ermac immense telekinetic power–an advantage that will destroy Earthrealm’s resistance to Shao Kahn’s rule. Gameplay Character Trait Countless Souls: Ermac releases swirling souls around him, creating a 10 second barrier that blocks attacks. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Teleport Punch: Just like Scorpion, Ermac vanishes in a cloud of fire and reappears behind his opponent punching them. This move can also be performed in the air. ** In MK:A, the enhanced version is named Teleport. Ermac connects with the first punch and hits them with his elbow to knock the opponent down to the ground. ** In MKII:O, the enhanced version is called Force Port. After the punch or kick, Ermac knocks his opponent in the air with a few bursts of soul energy, allowing for a juggle. * Force Lift: Ermac lifts his opponent via telekinesis, flips them upside down and slams them headfirst into the ground. ** The enhanced version is called Tele-Lift and leaves the opponent hanging in the air for a moment before the slam, allowing Ermac to attack them. * Soul Burst: Ermac makes a short ranged burst of soul energy with his hands. This can also be aimed upwards and be performed in the air against aerial foes. ** The enhanced version is called Soul Blast, which has armor and knocks the opponent to the other side of the arena. * Mystic Float: Ermac uses his telekinesis to propel himself into the air for a few seconds. In MKII:O, this is called Hover. ** Mystic Bomb: After performing Mystic Float, Ermac slams his back down onto the ground, creating a small shock wave. *** In MKII, the enhanced version is named Levitate Smash and can also be delayed for a short time. ** Dive Kick: After performing Mystic Float, Ermac dives forward with an aerial kick. Mystic Gains an improved Tele-lift and the Tele-Choke. Gloves and lower, inner portion of his jacket emit a green glow. * Force Push: Ermac lifts his opponent via telekinesis, floating them backwards helplessly until he strikes them with a telekinetic blast. ** In MK:A, the enhanced version is named Telepush. Instead of striking them with another telekinetic blast, Ermac flips the opponent upside down and slams them down face first. ** In MKII:O, the enhanced version is called Levitate. It has armor and makes Ermac recover a small portion of his health while the opponent is held up. And it drains some of the opponent's Super Meter in the process. However, it greatly decreases in damage. * Tele-Hang: Much like Tele-Lift, Ermac lifts his opponent via telekinesis, flips them upside down and leaves them hanging for a moment, during which they can easily be attacked. If the opponent is not attacked, they take damage by falling headfirst into the ground. This replaces his Force Lift in the Mystic variation. ** The enhanced version makes Ermac slam the opponent on the ground instantly, bouncing them and allowing for a juggle. However, the special itself greatly decreases in damage. Spectral Gains the ability to fly and unique attacks from the air. A glowing, green gem is placed on his chest. * Soul Charge: Ermac flies straight at his opponent at a high speed to hit them with his fists. It can also be performed in the air. * Soul Accession: Ermac lifts himself in the air to fly at any direction he desires. He can perform all of his aerial specials, including the Ground Slam, although doing any of them will take him back down instantly, and can also perform basic attacks such as punches and kicks. This replaces Hover in the Spectral variation. Master of Souls Gains Soul Ball and the ability to disappear to avoid damage. Three soul orbs flow around his body. * Soul Ball: Ermac shoots a sphere of soul energy straight at his enemy, which can also be performed in the air. It increases in damage depending on how many orbs are floating around Ermac when it's performed. If there are three of them around him, besides the great damage increase, the Soul Ball will also stun the opponent, involving them in green energy for a brief moment and setting them up for a free hit. While they're stunned, Ermac can also perform a Soul Release, which makes the green energy surrounding the opponent burst them into the air, allowing for a juggle. ** The enhanced version is called Soul Trap. It has all properties of a Soul Ball shot with three orbs around Ermac (with the obvious exception that it doesn't require all three orbs to be used) and also drains the opponent's Super Meter while they're held in the green energy. * Disappear: Ermac uses his soul powers to disappear from the arena and evade any enemy attack for a moment. This replaces his Teleport in the Master of Souls variation. ** The enhanced version is called Vanish and makes Ermac disappear faster. X-Ray Move * We are Many: '''Ermac flies up into the air before flying into his opponent with a headbutt, breaking the skull, then flying back up and flying back into them again, this time with a kick to the neck, snapping it (causing the opponent to fall to the ground) and the finally flies down onto the opponent, stepping onto their jaw breaking it. Super Move * '''Cannonball Slam: Ermac telekinetically pushes his opponent far away. Then he starts lifting his opponent and repeatedly slams him/her over and over on the ground. After one last slam, he teleports above his down opponent and stomps on him/her in full force. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Tele-THWOMP!!: Ermac sees that something is about to fall on him. He raises his hands up and telekinetically holds onto it. The camera zooms out to show that the falling object appears to be an untooned, more-realistic Thwomp. Ermac telekinetically moves the Thwomp over on top of his opponent. As he lets go, the Thwomp falls onto the opponent, crushing him/her. Blood starts flowing around from where the Thwomp is standing as a result. * Axe Bro.: Ermac gets out his axe from Mortal Kombat: Deception and telekinetically raises the axe into the air. He makes the axe spin like a wheel and then diagonally launches it down onto his opponent. The opponent gets split in half. * Telekinetical Spin: Ermac levitates his opponent and wraps his own hands around themselves. He then unwraps them, causing the opponent's limbs to spin all in opposite directions, turning him/her into a telekinetical blood tornado. When he's finished, the limbs and blood fall to the ground. X-Ality * Internal Damage: Ermac telekinetically lifts his opponent into the air. He uses his other hand and clinches it, causing the heart, lungs, liver, stomach and intestines to explode. Then he uses his lifting hand and clinches it, causing the opponent's entire skeletal system shatters into pieces. Afterwards, Ermac lets the opponent go and the opponent falls to the ground all mangled up. Brutalities * Nether Force: Ermac performs a Force Port, kicking the opponent and pulsating green energy into their torso, which leaves a greenish glowing skeleton of what's left. *'We Win:' Ermac performs a Force Lift, lifting the opponent and slamming them into the ground head-first, destroying it. *'Gluttony:' Ermac lifts the opponent, flips them upside down and proceeds to tear them vertically in half. He then drops the halves onto the ground. (Mystic Variation) *'Controlled Chaos:' Ermac flies into the opponent with a Soul Charge that is hard enough to obliterate their torso and head with the arms flying off in either direction. (Spectral Variation) *'Soul Eater:' Ermac releases the souls inside the opponent's body with a Soul Release, which splits them in half by bursting their torso upwards, while the legs and waist collapse. (Master of Souls Variation) Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Happy Landings!: Ermac flies high up in the air and then falls down headfirst, crushing his skull, making his head fragments scatter all over the floor. RAMtalities Meltalities Summon-Cross Criticalities * '''Souled Off: '''W.I.P. (with Shang Tsung) * '''Red and Yellow: '''W.I.P. (with Scorpion) * '''Toxic Soul: '''W.I.P. (with Reptile) Devastators Sequences Battle Intro Ermac teleports into the battlefield and says, "We are many! You are but one! WE WILL KILL YOU!" (If Ermac's opponent has a companion, he'll instead say, "We are many! You are but two! WE WILL KILL YOU BOTH!!") Victory Pose Ermac unleashes a soul shockwave while shouting some gibberish. He then crosses his arms while looking ahead. Rival '''Name: '''John Raimi They are both supernatural humanoid entities with paranormal powers like flight and all that other shit. They also used to be someone else. One of the souls inside Ermac is King Jerrod, while John Raimi was once a normal human being. Category:MK Vs Nintendo